


Pressured Punctuality

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [66]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: A story of the day Kakashi was finally on time for a meeting and the men who made it happen.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 15
Kudos: 84





	Pressured Punctuality

“Guys, please?” No one answered, both of his partners too busy laughing. “Come on, this isn’t funny!”

“On the contrary, this is very funny,” Iruka called back to him. Kakashi pouted and appealed to his other lover.

“Tenzou? I thought you loved me!”

Unfortunately his one-time kohai had no sympathy to give. “You brought this on yourself. We told you that if you continued to insist on being late to everything we were going to tie you up and drag you along the next time you needed to be somewhere. Now here we are.”

That was true, they really had made such threats, though Kakashi had figured they weren’t actually serious about it. No one had ever gone to such drastic measures to curb his chronic tardiness before so he’d assumed he would just continue to get away with it like he always had. And now, as Tenzou had said, here he was. Completely wrapped up in a ball shaped cage crafted from Mokuton wood and being dragged through town like a circus freak. People were even stopping to stare. Look, there goes the Hokage with his two husbands pulling him along like Santa in his sleigh.

Kakashi wished he could cover his face with his hands but they had both been tied up and pulled in opposite directions to prevent any body flickers or daring escape attempts. His partners really must have put their heads together for some serious planning, trying to cover all their bases. It wouldn’t have been half as humiliating if they hadn’t been dragging him directly down the village’s main street on their way to the administration tower. Kakashi sighed and made one last bid for freedom.

“What if I promise to be good?” he called. Iruka looked back from where he was pulling on one of two handles Tenzou had grown out of the cage, legs bright with chakra to enhance his pulling power.

“You promised that last time. And the time before that.”

“I mean it this time!”

“Uh-huh,” Tenzou chimed in. “You meant it those times too and still you somehow managed to get lost on the path of life or wherever it is that you go.”

Cringing as they passed a child staring at him openly, Kakashi dropped his head in defeat. “I really have to go to this meeting, huh?”

“Absolutely,” the confirmed in perfect unison.

“But it’s going to be so boring!”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have accepted the role of Hokage then,” Iruka said. “You could always pass the hat to Naruto a little early. He’s practically chomping at the bit to finally realize his life-long dreams.”

Kakashi shuddered and finally let the rest of his muscles go loose. Sitting through one boring meeting was better than the disasters that would befall them all if he gave the position to Naruto before the boy was ready for it. He could only imagine how much of the village coffers would be wasted on sponsoring ramen shops all over Fire Country.

“Fine,” he moped. “You win. I’ll go to the meeting quietly.”

“We’re still not letting you out of there,” Tenzou said.

“Oh come on!”


End file.
